leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Darius/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illustrations officielles= Darius nouveau splashart.jpg| Darius LordSkin.jpg| |23-mai-2012}} Darius BiosoldatSkin.jpg| |13-novembre-2012}} Darius RoiduNordSkin.jpg| |17-juin-2013}} Darius RoiduDunkSkin.jpg| |13-octobre-2014}} Ahri AhrithmétiqueSkin.jpg| |27-août-2015}} Dieu roi Darius.jpg| |2018}} |-| Anciennes illustrations= Darius OriginalSkin.jpg|Classique (2012) Faits divers * Darius était en production bien avant la sortie d'un passage du Journal de Justice dans lequel figurait un personnage à l'apparence similaire. * Darius se moque bien de son titre ou de ses privilèges; il utilise simplement le pouvoir qu'il a atteint au service de Noxus. ** De même, ce n'est pas un fou, un maniaque sanguinaire, malgré ce que peuvent bien penser les gens. Il est plus considéré comme un tueur de sang-froid, se déplaçant à travers le champ de bataille avec des mouvements puissants, mais précis, en frappant avec une force meurtrière là où cela compte le plus. Il est fier de combattre mais il n'y a pas de soif-de-sang primaire qu'il a constamment besoin d'assouvir. Les sadiques imprévisibles ne font pas toujours de meilleurs combattants. * Darius a été le premier personnage à avoir une animation de et de , dans laquelle il lève sa hache et regarde vers le haut. * Darius et avaient un effet passif commun. Les deux causaient à la cible un saignement d'où le surnom de Frère de sang et avaient le même niveau de vitesse d'attaque. * Sa mèche blanche dans les cheveux serait une référence à , le héro du manga . * Darius est un anagramme de "radius" qui est la distance depuis le centre d'un cercle jusqu'à son bord. C'est peut-être une référence à son attaque . * Darius est l'un des 11 champions qui ne possède pas une seule compétence qui évolue avec de l'AP, avec , , , , , , , , et . * La est dénommée "Mort subite" dans les fichiers du jeu. * L' de Darius est dénommée "Ischio-jambiers" ou "Tactiques noxiennes" dans certains cas dans les fichiers du jeu. * Il y avait une icône de buff lorsque la vitesse de déplacement de Darius était augmentée par , avec le texte suivant : "Agression - Le carnage de la guerre anime Darius, augmentant sa vitesse de déplacement." Développement * Darius a été conçu par CertainlyT. * Le nom de Darius est un dérivé du perse dariush qui signifie royal. ** Darius était le nom d'un roi perse que l'on surnommait "Darius le bon". * Le designer des effets visuels de l'écran de chargement de Darius est Anthony Possobon. Doubleurs * Anglais: Chuck Kourouklis * Français: David Krüger (redoublage pour les skins Roi du dunk et Dieu-roi) Citations * Les blagues de Darius où on le voit essayer de tourner en criant "Noxus !" sont en référence au célèbre "Spin-to-win" de . Cependant, Darius a du mal à le faire et, dans une de ses blagues, il se demande comme Garen parvient à le faire. * En anglais, Darius partage une citation avec : "Stay alert" * En anglais, Darius partage une citation avec : "Get dunked !" * Il possède une provocation similaire pour et : "Flippant !" * Darius partage une citation avec et : "'Trop facile !'" * Une de ses citations :"I don't play the game, I am the game" peut-être en référence à un lutteur de la WWE, Triple H, connu comme "The game" * Sa blague : "Nothing but dunk" ''est une référence directe à la publicité de Michael Jordan pour un Big Mac. * Cette blague (en entier :"''From the fountain, off your face, nothing but dunk") est aussi en référence à Halo 2 :"Off the Rock, Through the Brush, Nothing but Jackal" * Noxus Air est en référence aux chaussures Nike Air, que beaucoup de basketteurs portent. ** Ce nom pourrait être une spécifique référence aux chaussures Nike Air de Michael Jordan. * Darius a actuellement le plus de provocation en jeu avec ce skin. * La provocation anglaise pour : "Dat fail" est en référence au nombre important de joueur qui disent "Dat Ashe" comme plaisanterie car cela sonne comme "Dat ass". '' * Sa blague "''I'm in the business of dunking, and business is good" ''est une référence à l'album de Megadeth ''Killing is my business, and Business is Good. * La citation "Je mets les pieds où je veux, et c'est souvent dans la raquette" est une référence à Chuck Norris qui dit "Je mets les pieds où je veux et c'est souvent dans la gueule." Skins * Dans l'illustration, on peut apercevoir Béatrice, le corbeau de , à gauche de Darius. * Dans l'illustration, une figure ressemble à . * Bien qu'il puisse ressembler à n'importe quel soldat de Noxus, une illustration dans le Journal de Justice semble fortement le décrire. * Ce skin dégage une lueur verte à chaque fois que Darius utilise une compétence. Sa compétence passive fait saigner de couleur verte. * Ce skin serait une référence à -William Wallace- dans le film . * Dans l'illustration, Darius est en train de se battre contre des serpents de glace, originaires de Lokfar, qui sont de plus mentionnés dans l'histoire d' . * Ce skin partage son thème avec et * Les capacités de Darius apparaissent avec un effet de la glace. * Ce skin a vu le jour grâce à la communauté dû à l'ultime de Darius où il semblait dunker. * Ce skin est en référence au job que Darius aurait pu avoir, comme . * Dans le dos du t-shirt de Darius, on peut voir le symbole de Noxus. * Dans les serveurs taïwanais, ce skin est appelé "Slam Dunk Darius" en référence à un célèbre manga japonais "Slam Dunk". * Beaucoup de ses animations sont influencées du basket : ** Pendant sa marche, il dribble une balle de basket, ** Quand il utilise son ultime ou son rappel, Darius fait le slamdunk de Michael Jordan. * Ce skin est une référence aux uniformes des lycées coréens. ** Il est aussi fort probable qu'il soit inspiré du personnage de Ira Gamagori, du manga Kill La Kill. En effet, tous deux sont Lycéens, présentent des statures et des épaulières similaires, et sont plus âgés que leurs camarades. * Il partage ce thème avec , et . * Selon l'annonce officielle du proviseur, Darius est suspendu pour avoir enfermé des élèves dans leurs casiers, fait entrer des armes dangereuses dans l'enceinte du lycée, et pour avoir semé la zizanie durant les cours d'EPS (bagarre, chamaillerie, accrochage, dunk sur la tête de ses camarades). Relations * Darius est le grand frère de . Ils sont connus sous le nom de frères de sang. Mais il méprise cependant son frère pour avoir pris la grosse tête face à sa popularité et le fait qu'il ai pris sa place de vedette. ** Les liens familiaux peuvent être forts, et une famille peut devenir une fondation de la force. Il peut devenir facile pour les gens faibles d'utiliser leur nom de famille comme d'une béquille, résultant de l'égoïsme d'une sorte d'aristocratie que Darius a cherché à renverser. Il est clair que Darius a senti une responsabilité de garder son frère sain et sauf durant leur enfance - mais si cela était de l'amour ou du pragmatisme, reste à voir... * Darius a formé une alliance avec , le considérant comme un grand maître de la stratégie. Il voit en lui un nouveau dirigeant avec l'esprit et la détermination pour faire renaître la gloire de Noxus. ** L'avis de Darius sur Swain est entièrement pragmatique. Il suit loyalement les ordres de Swain, mais cette relation est plus une sorte de "chaîne de commande" qu'une relation "père-fils". ** Darius est quelque peu suspicieux vis-à-vis de la Rose Noire. Il comprend qu'ils ont utilisé la ruse et la tromperie pour aider Swain, mais il reste préoccupé par la profondeur de leurs complots qu'il ne connait pas. * Darius n'a pas beaucoup de respect pour la : si quelqu'un meurt dans la bataille, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas de survivre. ** Mais, d'autre part, Darius aurait certainement regardé à l'héritage de Sion - s'il n'avait pas été terni. Quand Darius regarde Sion, il voit ce qu'il pourrait devenir le jour ou sa force lui manquera. Il n'est pas une fatalité qu'il approuve. * Darius n'a pas de problème personnel avec - il pense juste que cet homme est un imbécile, suivant un code du sens de "l'honneur", mais il n'a pas de haine brûlante envers lui. Il pourrait tuer Garen sur un champ de bataille si cela donnerait un triomphe à la résistance noxienne sur l'image la plus emblématique des valeurs de Demacia. Multimédia Darius Roi du Dunk thumb|center|600 px Musique cs:Darius/Galerie de:Darius/Skins & Trivia en:Darius/Skins es:Darius/SkinsTrivia pl:Darius/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Дариус/SkinsTrivia sk:Darius/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Darius